Friend?
by Bola Salju
Summary: Wonwoo merasa ia selalu sendirian tapi, ketika temannya mengajak ke salah satu klub saat ulang tahunnya mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar ingin sendirian.


Wonwoo yakin ia hanya berniat untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya dan kesalnya tadi malam. Ia yakin kalau ia pergi bersama temannya bernama Hoshi ke klub tadi malam. Ia juga yakin kalau pria yang sedang tertidur bersamanya ini benar-benar tidak ia kenal. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dan menyibakkan selimut tebalnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi setelah memunguti pakaiannya. Di dalam kamar mandi ia memegangi punggung bagian bawahnya yang terasa linu dan menyalakan shower membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi air hangat. Tapi, kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubang bokongnya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menyentuh cairan berwarna putih yang sepertinya Wonwoo sangat kenal. Dan kemudian ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi dengan pelan.

 **Friend? by Bola Salju**

 **Main Cast: Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo x ?**

 **Other Cast: ?**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Rating: MasihjadiMisteri**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typos.**

 **A/N:** Semua cast milik tuhan, keluarga juga agensi mereka. Plot cerita milik author.

#Chapter 1

Siang itu Wonwoo merasa kepalanya terasa sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak, matanya terasa panas dan perih menahan tangis. Ia kebingungan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika di tatapnya layar ponsel miliknya dengan pesan masuk. Tanpa harus dibuka Wonwoo sudah tahu isi pesan itu karena tampilan tulisan yang bergerak.

' _Aku tidak bisa datang ke ulang tahunmu, maafkan aku T.T'_

Wonwoo menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, setelah pekerjaan yang menumpuk baru hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih awal dan lagi hari ini adalah hari spesial. Ia sudah menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai sejak lama tapi, kenyataannya tidak seindah itu. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersama meski hanya menonton film di rumah atau hanya berdiam diri Wonwoo sudah bahagia, setidaknya ia tidak kesepian. Setidaknya ada orang yang mengerti dirinya dan menerima keluh kesahnya. Tapi, Wonwoo akhirnya merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"JEON WONWOO HYUNG HAPPY BRITHDAY!" Wonwoo menutup telinganya ketika peluit ulang tahun ditiup di dekatnya dan menatap kesal ke arah pria bermata sipit yang sekarang sibuk menari-nari di hadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, kau tidak habis menangiskan hyung?" tanyanya membuat Wonwoo tersadar dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Hyung..." panggil pria itu sambil duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan merangkulnya sayang, Wonwoo yang menahan tangisnya akhirnya menyerah dan memeluk pria disebelahnya itu erat.

"Aku tidak sendiriankan Hoshi-ya? Aku ini masih hidupkan?" bisiknya dengan suara parau, Hoshi hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo dengan membisikan kata-kata lembut dan mengusap-ngusap rambut coklat kehitaman Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu hubungan kalian benar-benar tidak sehat, tidakkah kau lelah?" tanya Hoshi sambil menopang dagunya di bahu Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengeratkan genggamannya di kaos hijau Hoshi.

"Cinta tidak semudah itu..." balas Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, Hoshi menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut dan membantu Wonwoo menghapus air matanya.

"Aku disini ingat, kau tidak sendirian. Jika kau tidak ada aku akan kesepian." Tandas Hoshi dan diangguki Wonwoo. Hoshi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kasihan, ia bahkan bisa melihat Wonwoo yang semakin kurus dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Ia bahkan sering mendapati Wonwoo yang terus menatap ponselnya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tadi kau mau mengajakku ke tempat steak yang enakkan?" tanya Wonwoo memecah lamunan Hoshi. Hoshi kontan tersenyum lebar membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris dan dengan semangat ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Bukan hanya steak tapi, penghilang stress dan pelipur lara!" ujar Hoshi sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Klub yang ada di kawasan dekat sini kan?" tanya Wonwoo menebak-nebak.

"Kau sudah tahu?!"

"Kupikir tempat itu hanya menampung orang-orang terkenal dan menarik, kau dengar mereka pernah mengusir ahjussi yang ada di sebrang apartementku hanya karena ia gendut. Tapi, ternyata sampah sepertimu diterima juga disana," Hoshi mendengus dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah buat dirimu setampan mungkin sampai ada pria lain yang melirikmu."

"Tidak mungkin Hoshi-ya itu klub untuk para straight kalaupun ada diantara mereka yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin mereka berani terang-terangan seperti itu..." jawab Wonwoo tidak yakin. Hoshi tanpa banyak bicara menarik lengan Wonwoo dan mendorongnya ke kamar.

"Buat dirimu setampan kau pertama kali berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hoshi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak tahu betapa tampannya dirimu waktu itu. Aku yakin bukan hanya kekasihmu saja yang tergodakan?" goda Hoshi sambil membuka kaosnya hingga ke dada. Wonwoo berdecak dan menutup pintunya keras di depan wajah Hoshi yang berniat untuk ikut masuk.

.

.

.

Di ruang kosong itu Mingyu menatap kosong ke arah balik jendela, ia mendengarkan bagaimana keramaian di luar sana. Ia menunduk dan menarik lengan kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan guratan penuh luka disana, Mingyu menyentuh luka baru yang ia buat dan merasakan rasa sakit dan perih hanya karena sentuhan kecil.

"Mungkin aku melakukannya terlalu dalam..." gumamnya sambil memegang cutter berwarna merah yang tadi ia pakai, di ujung pisaunya masih ada bekas darah yang sudah mengering. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya dan dengan tiba-tiba ia melemparkan cutter itu keras hingga terdengar suara benda yang pecah dan berserakan.

Mingyu yang tengah duduk di lantai ruangan itu meringkuk memeluk lututnya, tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin. Matanya tidak berhenti mencari, ia mencari apapun yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia baru diam ketika seseorang membuka pintu membuat ruangan kosong dan gelap itu memperlihatkan seluruh isinya.

Mingyu menutup matanya ketika orang yang membukakan pintu itu berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Kepala bagian perusahaan Choi akan memulai pestanya dua jam lagi, aku akan menunggumu di parkiran." Ujar orang itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang kembali sendirian di ruangan kosong dan gelap itu.

"Manusia itu menganggu." Gumam Mingyu sambil mennyisir rambut coklat kehitaman miliknya ke belakang. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan miliknya.

"Hidup memang selalu merepotkan."

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdecak dan mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ketika Hoshi malah meninggalkannya di toilet sendirian, ia beralasan karena DJ favoritnya sudah mulai naik ke panggung. Tapi, itu alasan paling masuk akal yang Wonwoo dengar dari mulut Hoshi. Wonwoo tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan Hoshi. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan pria bermata sipit itu dimanapun dan Wonwoo pertama kalinya berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan tersesat di antara lautan manusia yang tengah bergoyang mengikuti hentakan irama itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidur di rumah dan bersiap kerja besok, oh besok aku libur..." gumam Wonwoo mulai meracau tidak jelas. Wonwoo akhirnya sadar kalau ia benar-benar sendirian di ujung klub dan membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman jadi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah bar dan duduk di kursi paling ujung dan paling jauh dari kedua wanita yang tengah menggoda pria tinggi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang bartender dengan tubuh mungil dan berambut blonde, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pria dihadapannya itu dan kemudian beralih memikirkan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Segelas-"

"Segelas Tequilla dan sebotol Wine!" Wonwoo menoleh shock dan mendapati pria yang dikerubuni dua wanita itu tengah menatap bartender di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo kontan mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin ia memesan untuk kedua wanitanya, pikir Wonwoo dan akhirnya mengacuhkan pria itu.

"Segelas soda dengan banyak es," lanjut Wonwoo yang diangguki bartender itu setelah sekilas menatap heran ke arah pria yang duduk jauh dari Wonwoo itu.

Wonwoo menengok ke belakang memperhatikan lautan manusia yang ternyata bertambah banyak dan semakin menggila dengan hentakan-hentakan musik yang mulai Wonwoo nikmati. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya terlalu dekat malah membuat Wonwoo harus menoleh dan mendapati pria yang tadi menyerobot pesanannya itu sudah duduk disana dengan wajah berkerut menahan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menemani minum kan?" tanyanya dengan agak keras, Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suaranya ditambah lagi Wonwoo bisa melihat taring dari balik bibirnya ketika berbicara tadi.

"Aku hanya minum soda." Tegas Wonwoo menjauhi pria itu, pria itu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan kening yang berkerut dan kemudian menopang dagunya menghadap Wonwoo.

"Kau aneh, pertama kali kemari?" tanya pria itu yang tidak dijawab Wonwoo, karena ia merasa kalau pertanyaan itu ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir tidak baik.

"Aku bisa membantumu menyesuaikan diri disini..." lanjutnya lagi membuat Wonwoo yang sekarang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tolong itu menggelikan." Jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Kau gay kan?" oke, pria ini mulai kurang ajar.

"Apa ditempatmu sudah tidak ada pria tampan lagi yang memuaskanmu? Apa kau sudah dapat satu?" tanya pria itu mulai membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Ini minumannya." Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengambil gelas bening berisi es dengan lemon di pinggirannya dan meneguknya cepat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa aneh yang ia rasakan di dalam sodanya dan terus meneguknya hingga habis. Sedangkan pria di sebelah Wonwoo tersenyum di balik telapak tangannya.

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya pria itu setengah menggoda Wonwoo. Wonwoo menaruh gelasnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan dompetnya namun ditahan pria itu.

"Aku yang bayar kau nikmati saja minumanmu, satu kali lagi setelah itu kau boleh pulang," cegah pria itu membuat Wonwoo mulai merasa tidak enak. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mulai mengabur, kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya melilit.

"Aku ingin segelas air." Pinta Wonwoo dan langsung dituruti bartender yang tadi melayani Wonwoo dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kali ini minumlah dengan perlahan, aku akan membelikanmu obat penghilang mabuk nanti..."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung pulang bersama temanku." Tolak Wonwoo lagi sekarang tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau yakin, temanmu itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barunya dibawah sana. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri kalau ia benar-benar perduli padamu..."

Wonwoo menutup matanya dan membayangkan wajah Hoshi. "Hoshi tidak seperti itu, ia sangat perduli padaku bahkan... bahkan ketika dunia mulai menjauhiku." Racau Wonwoo sudah mulai tidak jelas, pria disebelah Wonwoo terdiam dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Ini airnya..." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan langsung meneguk air yang ternyata hangat itu perlahan, membiarkan cairan itu menghangatkan kerongkongannya dan menenangkan sakit di kepalannya.

"Apa kau sendirian?" bisik pria di sebelah Wonwoo namun anehnya masih terdengar jelas di telinga Wonwoo.

Dengan senyum kecil dan mata yang tertutup Wonwoo menjawab."Aku selalu sendirian." Setelah itu Wonwoo benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau akan membawanya kemana?" tanya bartender yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Pria itu merangkul Wonwoo dan menatap datar ke arah bartender itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, katakan pada Seungcheol hyung aku tidak enak badan." Ujar pria itu dan membawa Wonwoo pergi.

"Dia tidak akan percaya padaku, HEY KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu tidak menggubris teriakan bartender yang semakin lama semakin hilang di tengah keramaian, ia hanya berkonsentrasi membawa Wonwoo pulang. Tentu saja ke apartement miliknya bukan ke rumah Wonwoo.

To Be Countinue.

Iya tahu pendek banget, iya tahu kelamaan apdet, iya tahu hilang entah kemana malah kembali dengan ff baru, iya tahu suka ingkar janji, iya tahuuu T.T.

HAAIIII IM BACK AGAIN! Entahlah sudah berapa abad blogku dianggurin. Ada yang bersihin sarang laba-labanya? Nyahahahahah ratingnya M tidak yaaa? Nyahahahah Mingyu sama Wonwoo semi depresi gitu ya? Ya ampun maafkan aku ya biasnya dinistain begini mueheheheheh okeee, see you next chap '-')/


End file.
